He's Dangerous
by UnseenWonders
Summary: Katniss Everdeen has been reaped for the Hunger Games...However, she did not stand a chance. President Snow had ordered for her to be reaped. What happens when this little spark meets her match, a well known Career named Cato Evans?
1. We Begin A New

**Before the reaping**

The rain splatters down on my window like an ongoing waterfall as I lay uncomfortably on my worn out bed. There is nothing to be heard apart from the sound of the gushing water as it makes its way down my rooftop. The weather isn't the worst I've seen it, but it also isn't the best. Dark clouds fill the sky like a shadow of the night. The once bright and powerful sun has slipped away into a world unknown to the eye. Mist can be seen in the distance, clouding over mountains and small villages, suffocating them, closing them off from the rest of society. A bird happily glides past the villages, in and out of the mist, rising high above everyone else showing off its authority. I catch myself in a trance as I listen to the sound of this young bird as it calls for his mother. The wind picks up ever so slightly but it's enough to throw this bird off course as he spirals off into the wrong direction never to be seen again. A game of cat and mouse is all this world is. We're constantly being chased by our own fears; they thrive off the thought of making us uncomfortable. Many times I've been caught out by these demons, they capture me, they take me in my dreams and force me to believe things that aren't actually real. Nightmares are the causes of most of my problems…most of everybody's problems. We are brought up believing in things we shouldn't be. As humans we suck up all the information we are given and become melodramatic to the whole situation. We only have fears because we choose to believe that these things will harm us, we copy one another like a flock of sheep. We follow our masters. At the end of the day, we're just clones of one another trying to fit into a world which doesn't truly accept us. I am Katniss Everdeen, and this is my story.

* * *

**After the reaping**

''You overreact so much Primrose. I've told you a million times, I'm not going for long; I'll be home before you know it. Take good care of Mother and never be afraid to ask Gale for help if need be. I am leaving my bow and arrows under my bed…I've taught you how to use them, you do remember right? If anything bad is to happen, I want you to take the bows and go hide in the cabin in the middle of the woods. I know we aren't allowed outside of the district, especially not into the forbidden area, but it's your best chance of surviving if anything happens here. We knew that this year the games were going to be different; we all knew that I had no chance of not being reaped. Since I pulled off that stunt in the forbidden area, the President didn't want me executed, he wanted me thrown into the arena to show people that traitors will always be found out and demolished. I will never regret hunting in the woods; it helped our family to survive these harsh conditions, especially since Father was taken.'' I hug Prim close to me, breathing in her scent for what it most likely the last time. Her tears drip down my top as she clings to me for dear life.

''But I don't want you to go, you were only doing what was right! This isn't fair. We were starving.'' I mutter small words into her ear to calm her down. My face is emotionless. I've learnt not to show any weaknesses, it's what the Capitol wants to see from me. I will not be another thing they can control.

''I love you little Duck'' Prim is ripped from my arms and taken away from me for what could be the last time. I take a deep breath and walk towards the window thinking about the reaping. President Snow had visited me a few days before the reaping; he told me that I would be picked no matter what happens. Of course I knew this would happen, that's the price I have to pay for hunting in the forbidden area. How was I to know that on that certain day, they were surveying the woods?

''Katniss, it's time to go'' A voice breaks me out of my deep thoughts. Taking one last look outside the old wooden window, I stroll towards Haymitch.

''Show the capitol what you're made of'' he whispers to me before leading me towards Peeta who's nervously fiddling with his fingers. His blond hair is covering his eyes, there's no doubt in my mind that he's been crying.

''Let's get this show on the road shall we?'' I say in a mocking voice. _Act like you don't care, act like this is just another day in the life of Katniss, don't give up. _I keep reminding myself.

''Follow me'' a stern voice says from behind me. We form a single line before following the male. I keep getting flashbacks of the reaping. President Snow had told me that if I do not get reaped for some strange reason, I was to volunteer or my whole family would be slaughtered. Madge was one lucky girl considering I had to volunteer.

* * *

**On the train**

''How are you not upset by all of this?'' Peeta walks into the room I'm in on the train and sits down quietly with both hands covering his face.

''I am upset, but I knew this was going to happen. Don't show the Capitol that you're affected, it'll anger them, and they want a good show. I'll give them a good show, but I will not let them see my weaker side'' He nods slightly; a confused look washes across his face.

''I suppose you're right. Besides, one of us comes out and we both know that it won't be any of the weaker tributes. I guess it's time I started to get my head focused.'' I smirk at him. Peeta has always been in my class in school, we've never really spoken but he seems okay. I take a bite from the apple I've been carrying with me for the last hour. It's sour yet sweet at the same time…the irony; it sounds a lot like me.

''Have you seen the replay of the reaping's yet? I'm about to go see who our competition is.'' I shake my head before standing and walking out to the main room to see the reaping's with Peeta.

''Sit down the both of you and watch please. Don't speak or interrupt, we can talk about it all later'' Haymitch orders. Peeta and I sit down on the same couch together and glue our eyes on the screen in front of us. I won't tell any of the people in this room what I think about each individual tribute that is for me to know.

''Wow.'' Haymitch hits Peeta for talking as soon as the tribute from District 1 comes on. She is the definition of a whore. I continue to watch the screen, holding back any emotions I feel towards the tributes that are in front of me. Only when the district 2 male comes on the screen do my eyes widen. He is absolutely gorgeous. I don't normally fall for any boy, especially not one like him. He knows he's good looking; he's from District 2 for Christ sakes. I can feel my heart beat faster than ever before. His eyes are a piercing blue, the type that could freeze you to your spot. He is most definitely a tribute I will stay away from. God knows what mind games he can play with me and all of the other female tributes.

''Typical man whore'' Peeta yet again gets a punch to the arm for speaking. This boy will not last very long unless he changes. I sigh before looking back to the screen, however, my mind isn't really focussing anymore, I keep thinking of that boy, Cato I think his name was.

''Right, now that we've seen every tribute, I would like you to tell me what you think. Peeta, considering you couldn't keep that mouth of yours shut, I expect a very detailed opinion on every tribute from you'' This is Peeta's cue to start blabbing on about nonsense which Haymitch won't take into consideration.

''Well, where to begin…'' I blank out as soon as he starts talking. My mind is elsewhere. I wonder what he's like in person, are his eyes really that blue? Mm, I bet he has a nice- I cut myself off from my own thoughts because of where they are heading. Katniss don't let a boy you've never met get to you. He knows what he's doing, this is his good area; he's a charmer.

''Anything you'd like to add Katniss?'' I merely shake my head before gazing back out the window of the train.

''Good, so here's the deal, I make you allies with the careers. I don't know how yet, but we're all aware of both of your strengths, especially you Katniss. Word has already spread between the tributes about why you volunteered…we all know the reason behind it. You'll be the most popular tribute trust me. Everyone will want you on their team.'' Inwardly I gasp, but on the outside I just smirk to myself.

''Sounds about right'' I'm not usually so big headed and sarcastic, but right now, I'm not aiming to please anyone on this train. Peeta sits awkwardly next to me as Haymitch continues to talk about me. I don't really like people speaking about me but at least this stops him from asking me questions on the other tributes since I blanked out after District 2. However, I do remember the boy from District 11, he is also a tribute I'll probably steer clear of, or maybe try and make allies with.

''Go to your rooms, we'll be arriving in the Capitol tomorrow and I want you both ready to show everyone who you are and why you're so important.'' Peeta and I walk away towards our cabins without a word said between us. As soon as I slam the door shut, I crawl under the covers of my bed and prepare myself for a sleepless night.

* * *

**This is my new story! I hope you like it so far. I know I've skipped out the reaping, but don't worry…later on I'll explain it in more detail. Yes the characters will probably be very different to how they are in the actual Hunger Games, but it is FanFiction and these are all my ideas. Thankyou.**


	2. Nightmares

**Luckily enough, I happen to be in the mood to write today which means I might update more than once. Anyways, I'd like to say thank you to FlawedPerception for the review you posted.**

* * *

**Still on the train**

_''You have to run Katniss, do as I say! I need you to keep strong…for me, for your mother, for Prim. I love you to the moon and back, you're my everything and when the time comes, you'll realize why this has happened. Good bye my little petal.'' Tears streamed down my pale white cheeks as I ran for dear life through the entwined branches and trees which surrounded me. Sticks and stones scratched against my skin, ripping the flesh. I stayed strong, I didn't stop running until my legs gave up on me and I collapsed in a heap on the floor. My heart was beating so fast, my body was shivering due to the cold December weather…I was going to die like this._

_''Are you okay?'' A voice said from some direction although I wasn't entirely sure where exactly this person stood due to the delusional state I was in. I tried to cry out; I tried to make him notice the pain I was in. Only did I finally allow unconsciousness to overcome me when I felt strong arms wrapped around my fragile body. This wasn't the end for me; my life had only just begun._

''NO!'' I scream as I abruptly wake. Sweat covers my forehead and I find myself shaking. I desperately try to catch my breath and calm myself down. _It's just a dream Katniss, a silly little dream._

''KATNISS, KATNISS, WHAT'S WRONG?'' I can hear Peeta banging on my door, his voice filled with concern and what seems like anger. I shuffle my way towards the bedroom door and unlock it gingerly. Instantly I am met with a huge hug and a worried Peeta.

''I heard you screaming and I thought you'd hurt yourself or someone was hurting you so I came to make sure you were alright'' he continues to squeeze the life out of me.

''Peeta, I can barely breathe right now, please stop hugging me. I'm fine, I just had a nightmare, nothing to worry about, I get them a lot'' his arms instantly fall from around me as he backs away and awkwardly put his hands in his pockets. I've never really had an attraction towards him, he's always been too shy for me to notice his features, but up close, he's actually pretty handsome. His jaw is well chiselled and he has sandy blond hair with such cute eyes which shine every time he speaks.

''Uh…oh I see. I get nightmares too; I tend to take a walk once I've had one, helps me clear my head. However, we're currently stuck on this train ride to hell so I don't really know where you could walk too. We'll be at the capitol soon anyways; I think it's about 20minutes? If you ever want to talk about your nightmares I'll always be here to listen.'' With that, he smiles slightly and walks back out of the door. All I am left with is the smell of freshly baked bread and confused feelings towards him.

''Get your act together Katniss'' I mutter before rushing towards the bathroom and quickly showering. I say quickly, however, it takes me about 10minutes to figure out what buttons I am supposed to use. Once I climb out of the shower and dry myself off, I put my hair into a braid down my back and throw on the dress that Effie has left me. It's not the ugliest thing, but not a dress I'd normally walk around in. The material is silk and it's a bright green. It's more of a dress Prim would wear if we could afford it. Never the less, I walk out from my room, grab an apple and bottle of water before preparing to exit the train and enter the mysterious world of the Capitol.

* * *

**The Capitol**

As soon as Peeta and I leave the safety of the train, we are bombarded by cameras and weird looking people. They're all multi-coloured and dressed in ridiculous outfits. Thankfully, we aren't outside for long because a group of peacekeepers escort us inside to our hotel.

''Welcome home my dears'' Effie struts out of the elevator and into our floor which is all for District 12. I've never seen anything quite like this; it is actually beautiful unlike the people we saw outside. There are skyscraper windows surrounding most of the walls, a glass chandelier positioned in the main room where there are multiple couches for us to relax on. There is a HUGE television on the wall showing the recaps of this year's reaping's and the occasional video of last year's Hunger Games. To my right there are two huge doors which seem to be made of gold, whether they actually are, I'll never know. The first door says 'male tribute' and the second says 'female tribute' it doesn't take a rocket scientist to work out that these are going to be mine and Peeta's rooms. A grand piano is position just behind the main couches. At school I used to play the piano…we only had one, so I felt very special when I was allowed to use it. '_I WILL use that piano later on today_' I think to myself.

''This place is absolutely beautiful'' I sigh to Effie who is basically racing around the floor looking for her diary which she only just had. This woman is an absolute nut job.

''Yes it is. I mean, come on now Katniss dear, this is the Capitol'' she squeaks to me as she speeds past in her 8inch, shadow black heels. Her hair is blue today, unlike the pink it once was. I'm sure that underneath all of that makeup she's most likely quite an attractive lady, but I guess we'll never know.

''Clean yourselves up kids, I'm going to hit the beverage table'' Haymitch bellows from the other side of the room before disappearing out of sight. Peeta and I walk towards our rooms, yet again in silence. When I am about to open my door, Peeta touches my arm and gestures me to come into his.

''I would just like to say that I think we should stick together in the first days of training and sum up the competition…Work as a team to try and get a place in the Career pack.'' I nod ever so slightly before sauntering back towards my door.

''Sounds like a good plan and also, I'd like to try and look at the skills that boy from District 11 has, he may come of use to us'' with that, I slam my door shut and just gawk at the room. Why is everything in the Capitol so fancy? I look like a scruffy puppy compared to all of this, actually, puppies are cute, more like a rat.

* * *

**Meeting Cinna**

Lately I've been dreaming of memories that I don't want to think about. My Father keeps appearing in my head, I keep seeing him being taken over and over again. It's like a film constantly playing in my mind. I get sick to the stomach when I think about it; I wonder where he is now? Is he okay?

''I am Cinna'' I snap back to reality and look at the man in front of me, strangely, he actually looks normal.

''I'm Katniss but I guess you already knew that'' I let a little laugh slip out which makes Cinna smile, showing off a set of very well looked after teeth.

''You my dear are an angel to work with. You have curves in all the right places and you're naturally beautiful. I can see that the other stylists have 'de-haired' you and done your makeup etc… I'd now like to come up with a dress for you to wear. You'll have to bear with me as I go speak to Peeta's stylist and we can agree on something. Feel free to talk around this floor, however, please remember there are other tributes currently on this floor, don't make enemies'' Cinna walks out of the room and I am left alone one more. I quickly pick up the robe that was on the floor and begin to cover myself with it.

''Oh, don't bother hiding, I love the view from here sugar'' I jump and immediately secure the robe around my naked body. Standing in the doorway of the room is Cato. He has a towel just resting below his torso…and may I just say, he has such a good body.

''See something you like?'' Cato steps forward a step and smirks whilst wiggling his eyebrows in a playful manner.

''Um, I don't think so, I don't really like white towels, I'm more for purple or blue. So no thanks, nothing I'd like'' This makes Cato chuckle deeply before coming even closer to me and staring me in the eyes. He smells so fresh and clean

''I like you Katniss, I've heard about your story of how you're in these games and I've decided I want you in the Careers. Of course, we'll have to wait and see if you can actually fight…but I can tell you're already a feisty one'' He whispers in my ear, sending sparks throughout my body. I hide back a moan that's about to escape my lips, so instead, I roughly push him away and place one hand on my hip.

''Excuse me Mr I can walk into any room I want and try to seduce the poor female who's alone with nobody to save her, I am not something you can just get because you want it. You can fight to get me, then, and only then shall I accept your offer'' I give him a little pout before sauntering towards the door. Before I manage to get there, I am roughly pulled back and slammed into something rock hard.

''Oh now little Kitty-Kat, you want to play hard to get? I get what I want and I want you. I can see the desire you have for me.'' He releases the grip he has on me and runs his hands down my sides.

''Such a nice figure on you, much better than the twigs that live in District 2…can't wait to have you'' I shiver due to his dominant tone but push myself away from him.

''I guess it's a game of cat and mouse, you can chase me all you like but I highly doubt you'll get me'' with that, I manage to walk out of the door and rush to another room where Peeta happens to be in. I smirk to myself knowing I've just left a Career all alone in a room and not allowed him to get what he wanted.

* * *

** I know I've jumped from the train to the stylists but I don't really want to drag out the beginning… from now on, I'll slow things down. I've always been kind of bored with the reaping part and the train so I've slightly changed it up. I hope you've enjoyed Katniss' little encounter with Cato.**


	3. Chariot Rides

**Quick little update for you guys and gals. I enjoy adding a bit of teasing into my chapters, but don't think I'm going to make my story all sexual, I'm not really into that sort of thing. I'd love it if you criticized my work because it allows me to become a better writer. I'd love to become an author one day, so I really would love some great feedback from you all. Also, I'd just like to say that for a bit of this update I'd like to add Cato's POV since it'll give you a rough idea on what he's thinking at this current point in time.**

* * *

**Cato's POV**

I volunteered for this year's Hunger Games, I threw myself onto that stage as soon as they called that boys name. I can't say I really wanted to do it, but I knew it was the right thing. They'd always trained me for this moment; I knew it was going to happen. I suppose it's due to the fact that my family and I are very different to other families. We hide a deep secret which nobody will know until this Hunger Games. I am willing to risk everything to keep my family safe. I am not the Cato Evans everyone thinks I am.

''These tributes look terrible. Not one so far has even caught my eye as a potential threat. The boy from 11 seems tough but I know I could easily take him down.'' I fiddle with my hair making sure it stays in good condition since the Capitol is always watching and I need to get sponsors. I'm not trying to be vain here but I know I'm good looking, I've always known. I've got a strong character and I'm not afraid to say anything. However, everyone has a side to them which only they know; I'm not always this tough person.

''Just keep watching Cato, apparently the tributes from District 12 are something different.'' Rolling my eyes, I look back to the screen and see the girl from District 12. For some reason, I can't seem to pull my eyes away from the screen…She's beautiful. Being Cato Evans, I don't fall for every girl I see, honestly, I've only ever loved one girl but she was taken from me a long time ago.

''See something you like?'' Clove playfully punches my arm and giggles to herself. I've always seen Clove as a little sister, she's the closest thing to a sister I've ever had. I continue to stare at the girl in front of me who I now know is named Katniss. Just saying her name in my head makes me shiver. Her eyes are grey but still manage to stand out. She's built in such a good way…Not a twig like girls from district 2. She actually has meat on her body and looks in good condition considering she's from the slums.

''I want her in our alliance.'' I say out loud for everyone to hear. Brutus nods his head whilst Clove mutters a small okay next to me. This Katniss girl is something special; I can see it.

''Funnily enough, I was about to ask you if you'd like me to ask their mentor Haymitch about forming an alliance with them. I've been thinking, maybe this year we don't need the Career pack. Marvel and Glimmer from district 1 look like a bunch of flannels; they'll do us no good apart from Glimmer opening her legs for any living thing. The other districts seem terrible. I can guarantee there will be a huge bloodbath this year and at least half of the tributes will die within minutes of the games starting.'' Brutus says to Clove and I. He's right, this year the tributes look pathetic.

''I agree. However, we could befriend Glimmer and Marvel then kill them off in the night or something.'' Clove suggests. It's quite a good idea and would certainly gain us more sponsors.

''Well Brutus, that is a good idea, it'll gain us more sponsors but it also may cause District 1 and District 2 to lose the connection we have with one another. Next year's tributes will most likely refuse to form an alliance.'' Brutus scratches his chin and goes deep into thought.

''Maybe we'll have to form this alliance but you could always accidently forget to kill a tribute that happens to be sneaking up on Marvel or Glimmer.'' We all smirk and nod our heads.

''Sounds like a plan.'' With that said Clove and I walk off towards our rooms and get ready to go see our stylists later on. Katniss is still on my mind as I walk into my room and go to shower.

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

It doesn't take long until Cinna returns with my dress. He doesn't allow me to look at it until I'm wearing it and have my hair and makeup perfectly done.

''Open your eyes Katniss.'' I gingerly open my eyes and gasp in shock. I look…amazing. I'm absolutely stunned by the girl standing in front of me. She's not Katniss, she's something else. The makeup is very bright but not in a trashy kind of way. My eyelashes are not fake; they're just coated in mascara. Glitter is blended into both my eyelids and cheeks. Orange bronzer gives my face the final look it needs. My lips are coated in a natural colour but with a glossy coating. I look as though I'm fire.

''Oh Cinna I look like a princess'' My outfit isn't the typical minors outfit; it's a black, skin tight all in one. The material hugs my curves perfectly and makes me look like some kind of model.

''The outfit will be set alight when you get into the Chariot. Don't worry, it's not going to burn you or hurt your body.'' My eyes go wide for a minute but I know I can trust Cinna. The Game makers wouldn't like any of their tributes burnt to a crisp before the games.

''Thank you so much.'' I hug Cinna and let a huge grin plaster my face.

''It's time to go sweetheart.'' Haymitch appears from behind me and places his hand on my back. We are led out into a corridor where I see Peeta who also looks handsome. We smile at one another before linking arms and walking into the room where all of the tributes and chariots are. As soon as we step through the door, everyone turns to face us. I get glares from many of the girls; the boys just gawk at me and the little girl from District 11 smiles madly as though I'm some kind of princess. I can't help but give her a smile back since she reminds me of little Primrose.

''Just keep walking, ignore them.'' Peeta whispers to me.

''I know, I know.'' Soon enough we get to our Chariot and climb inside. Cinna tells us to wave to the crowd and hold hands when we get halfway through the Chariot ride.

''It's for the crowd…don't worry.'' Cinna reassures me. Within minutes District 1's chariot begins to move into the stadium and all that can be heard are people screaming and cheering. Soon enough it's our turn to go. Cinna sets our outfits on fire and the chariot pulls forward.

''DISTRICT 12!'' The Chariot enters through the doors and everyone screams. I know that this is the loudest cheer by far.

''Are they on fire? Well, this is something very new!'' Caesar Flickerman shouts through the microphone. Peeta and I clasp hands and raise them into the sky; this drives the audience WILD. Roses are thrown to us as we continue to move down the stadium. It's not long before we are with the rest of the chariots. If the girls hated me before, they must want to kill me now since I've just stolen their moment. I chuckle to myself.

''Tributes of this year's Hunger Games…'' President Snow begins to speak to us but I just blank out. As I look around the room, I can feel a pair of eyes looking directly at me. I turn ever so slightly to be met with sky blue eyes; Cato. He looks like a God in his outfit; his perfectly sculptured chest is on show and those arms…

''May the odds be ever in your favour.'' I snap back to reality as soon as the President finishes his little speech. Peeta holds my hand and leads me off the chariot towards our mentors.

''You did great.'' Cinna and Haymitch both say to us. I give them a smile before taking a deep breath.

''District 2 are interested in forming an alliance; I spoke to Brutus earlier.'' We merely nod our heads and look at the remaining tributes which surround us. They all look good in the outfits that have been made for them, but ours is still by far the best.

''Apparently district 11 are also interested in forming an alliance with you Katniss.'' Haymitch has pulled me to the side and whispers in my ear.

''Hmm, that's quite a shock really. I have no clue what Thresh is capable of or that little girl.'' I keep seeing the little girl in my head.

''I suggest you watch them in training, however, I recommend you forming an alliance with the Careers rather than the district 11's.'' I chew on my bottom lip before joining Peeta and our stylists once again. It isn't long before we are led back up to our floor.

''I think I'm going to sleep.'' They all say goodnight to me as I head off towards my room. Once I get inside, I quickly change into some denim shorts, a tank top and throw on a pair of white converse. It's about time I went for a quick explore of the building…


End file.
